The War Of 1812
by Mental Llama
Summary: Canada's just gardening when America comes out of nowhere. He then gives him a letter...saying he wants him. "huh!" kinda-sort-of USA/Can


Well Third story ;D

Lets just hope the uploading doesn't screw up again like my other stories -_-;

ANYWAY.

I meant to upload this on Canada's day...so... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CANADA!

I then meant to upload this on Independence day...so...HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AMERICA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...

Now that that's out of the way...

ENJOY~

* * *

**_The War Of 1812...kinda..._**

They both stood in a field. Dust blew everywhere fore there was no more plants in this field. There once was beautiful bouquet of different flowers of yellows, reds, purples, and whites; but…..America sort of blew up the area….

"Super-awesome-cool dude!" America put his missile launcher down, smirking.

Canada put a hand over his mouth and coughed meekly then tried to attempt at dusting himself off.

"A-a-America, what are yo-you doing?" the Canadian asked still trying to wipe himself down.

"Yo, little bro! Just over here 'visiting' you could say…"

Canada stood there for a minute puzzled; America never comes and visits anymore…?

"Why didn't you write a letter to let me know you were coming over?" Canada frowned, taking in the area that use to be a garden, "And why did you destroy my garden!" he whispered angrily.

"Whoa dude, don't need to get angry there!" America said mockingly, "You know I like my big entrances" he smiled as he took a long sip of his milkshake.

"Well, can you please blow stuff up at your own place-"America shook his head and hands, interrupting Canada.

"You didn't let me fi~ni~sh" he chided , shaking his finger.

"Wha? Your milkshake-?"

"No! answering your questions,duh!" he thought again, "and my milkshake…"

Taking his last sip, the American threw the bottle on the ground -making Canada more pissed- and started to stretch. "Mhhm, that was like, totally delicious!"

Canada just stood there waiting.

"Okay, so my governor wanted me to give you this, its also the mega crap reason i haven't been here in awhile." he shrugged and put his hand in his back pocket, pulling out a crumpled, slightly yellow letter. Giving it to Canada, he stood back and grinned, pulling out a hamburger and started eating it while Canada read the paper.

Canada looked at the letter in wonder.

He's isn't even really a country yet really so he doesn't have any only countries he personally knows is America,France,and England.

Though America's the only one he would consider a 'friend' since Britain and France never notice him because of there constant fighting.

So he's never really had a letter before.

Opening up the letter, he started to read:

Dear Canada,

I'm taking over.

America

P.s.- i didn't come over cuz we were planning battle strategy b( ・ω・) d

Canada's once red face was now a pale white. Only one thought went through his head, "huh?".

While looking at the letter in shock, he didn't notice a presence creeping up on him from behind. Arms ghosted around his mid-section and warm air blew into his ear. "Canada~", Canada gulped, "as you can tell...i want you...so...let me have you..."

Canada gulped again, terrified. What was America doing? He's never done anything like this before, what brought this on?

Shaking, he spoke his thoughts.

"Well, you see" he put his finger to Canada's chest, moving it down till it rested at his waist with the other arm, " I simply can't hold myself back anymore...you have to much that i want" he practically moaned.

Canada suddenly stopped shaking and turned around in America's arms, with a confused look on his face. "You...want?" a thoughtful look came to his face then he deadpanned, " Polar bears, Moose, and water...?".

The other country looked surprised. They stood there for a second.

Then seconds turned into more seconds.

Then seconds turned into a minute.

Finally 3 minutes passed and the Canadian couldn't take it anymore, it was just to awkward in his books.

"Am-a-America-san?"

America then started to laugh. "S-STUPID! HAHA-"

"I do not see what is so funny" The other said frowning (pouting), crossing his-or at least trying too- arms across his chest.

He eruptly stopped laughing and put his finger under Canada's chin and flashing him a grin, "What i mean is that i want allllll ", as he said this he travels his hands all over the Canadians body, "of you...".

Finishing his sentence he rested his hands at Canada's bum, making the already red faced Canadian meep.

"What do you say?".

He thought for a moment about America's words. So..he..

...

Liked him?

but...?

"No!" Canada whispered loudly, "n-no"

"Aweee, come on. England's not here so no one will see~" America's hands traveled to his hips and moved in closer to Canada's crotch.

It all was silent in the field of dirt until finally America_ touched_ him.

Canada tensed up.

'Oh hell no!'

Thinking he had won, America smirked in victory.

Unfortunately for him his victory was cut short. To absorbed in his ministrations, America didn't notice Canada pull out a shovel (Magic!).

And with that Canada whacked him on the head. Simple.

Walking away from America, little puffs of stream poofed out from Canada's head. HE WAS IN A RAGE, YA KNOW.

Muttering meekly to himself, Canada went to his task at hand...Gardening.

Since America destroyed it all he had a lot to do now.

Lying on the ground with his head in the dirt, America popped his head up,sighing.

Resting his face in his hands he grumbled out, "Damn, and i thought that would work to...guess he isn't as submissive as i thought..."

He suddenly jumped up.

"Back to the drawing board!"

Yes, America may have lost that battle but he never did give up on him and Canada knows this too.

I mean, that's why there's something called ' Manifest Destiny'.

That 'man' will infest Canada's destiny..or...or like vital regions...

...

okay so it's not that clever but America couldn't think of anything cooler, so shut up!

An that ladies and gentleman was the war of 1812.

* * *

HAHA!

If there already was a story on the war of 1812 then sorry :/

I haven't seen all of world series or maybe missed a episode so...yeah..

Please do not review a bunch of "you spelled this wrong! It's spelled like this' crap..

I'll end up getting a message from Fanfiction anyway if there's to many spelling errors anyway...

Well hope you liked it :)


End file.
